Bowser's Trials
by RedRodent
Summary: *insert typical vore summary here*


Bowser's Trials

It seemed that all was well for Bowser, as he had taken control over the Mushroom Kingdom a few months ago, but Bowser felt "weak" as king. He needed more power, or something to make him more king-like, because, he was the king of the Mushroom Kingdom. But what could he do? He was pondering what he could do when suddenly, a Koopa enter the room.

"Bowser, Bowser!"

"What is it this time?"

"We found a pipe just about your size in Peach's Castle, an it even says 'for Bowser,' that's awesome right?"

"A pipe just for me, in Peach's Castle, hmm..."

"Should we go instigate?"

"No, you shouldn't, I'll go tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll call the crew off." The Koopa ran off to go tell the search team.

"A pipe hmm... it might have what I need..." Bowser, packed everything he need in his shell, a few Drumsticks, Syrup Jars, and two Star Candies .

"Well, I got everything I need, best get some sleep." Bowser jumped into bed. Bowser thought what could be in that pipe. Bowser the drifted of to sleep. the sun rose in the east, Bowser then got out of bed,and left to the Koopa Clown Car. As he got in, he made sure he had the items that he pack last night, which he did. Bowser began to operate the Clown Car, the car rose up in the air, and he zoomed off for Peach's Castle. It didn't take Bowser that long to get to Peach's Castle, probably an hour or two. Bowser then saw the castle coming into view, it was rather destroyed after the raid on it. Bowser landed at the entrance, and got off the Clown Car, and headed inside. The place looked kinda neat, nothing to write home about, but still okay. Bowser was welcomed by a Goomba who told where the pipe was. It was under the Bomb-omb Battlefield room, it was already dug out, Bowser headed for the room, and opened the door, he saw the Green pipe in the room. It was just his size, good, now time to see what is in the pipe, Bowser walked in the pipe, as he was inside, he felt, odd, like he wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. Bowser was in the pipe for about ten minuets when suddenly, he fell out, and he was in some forest area.

"_Where am I_" Bowser thought, when suddenly he heard foot steps,

"Who's there?" Bowser yelled, but the thing did not appear.

"This isn't funny" The thing sill did not come out.

"I'll find you myself" Then thing jump out of the bushes. It looked like a blue alligator.

"Feraligatr" It said

"This must be a Feraligatr then" Bowser ran at the Feraligatr and punched him, it flew back hitting a tree. The Feraligatr countered by using a Hydro Pump, it hit Bowser, and Bowser flew back as well.

"Hmm, it's using water attacks, that must mean my flames will be nullified, won't they?" Bowser, knew what to do. He rolled up into a ball and spun straight for the Feraligatr and hit him square in the chest knocking him back, the Feraligatr got back up, and used a Crunch attack, but due to Bowser's scales, it wasn't very effective. Bowser then countered with another punch to the face knocking out Feraligatr cold.

"Bowser, you must now absorb his powers now, before he gets up."

"Perfect, just what I need, another person talking in my head, how do I do it?"

"You must eat him whole"

"Eat him whole?! But how how is one supposed to do that?"

"You just have to believe in yourself"

Okay, but if I die, I'm blaming you"

Bowser walked over to the Feraligatr, and picked it up. Bowser then opened his mouth, and put the Feraligatr's snout in his mouth. He tasted like water, Bowser then swallowed Feraligatr's head, Bowser thought those spikes would be trouble, but they bent to fit right in Bowser's mouth. Bowser continued to swallow the Feraligatr, Bowser was at the the chest when suddenly, the Feraligatr woke up, and was wondering where he was, it was a wet murky place, and dark. Bowser kept swallowing, the rest of Feraligatr's chest was forced in Bowser's maw and Bowser pushed the legs in, and they fell in to his stomach. Feraligater was trying to move, but he couldn't, where he was tight. Bowser looked at his belly and knew that the Feraligater was in there. Then suddenly, he felt something, as if The Feraligater was combining with him. Bowser saw his arms getting more muscular, and felt water running in his flame pipe, hopefully, he could switch. Once the Feraligater completely vanished, he felt stronger. Another pipe appeared.

"Bowser you must press on"

"I guess I have no choice" Bowser headed for the pipe and entered, just like the last pipe, it took him a new place, a city, then out of nowhere a shrunken hit him on the back of his head, Bowser turned around to see a little blue ninja frog.

"Uh, what and who are you"

"My name is Dororo, and I'll be you next opponent."

"Wait, you knew that Feraligater?"

"Yes, I'll make sure you never get past me" Dororo ran for Bowser and swung his sword, but Bowser blocked with his arms and punched Dororo in the stomach and due to Dororo's small state, flew back and landed on the road, but got up,

"_Damn, this dude is strong" _Dororo thought "_I might have to use my strongest shrunken_"

Dororo began to charge up the shrunken, then it grew five times it size. Dororo tossed it at Bowser, but Bowser then opened his mouth, and shot water out and not only did the shrunken drop to the ground, but it also knocked out Dororo. Bowser knew what he had to do, Bowser picked up Dororo and put his legs in his mouth, he swallowed up his leg, Dororo felt something strange on his legs and looked down to see Bowser eating whole, Dororo tried to escape, but to no avail , he accepted his fate and let Bowser swallow him, Bowser then swallowed his head and Dororo fell right into his stomach.

"What are you gonna do with me?"

"Well, I don't know, but I feel like you might combine with me"

"What? Well, as long as you don't die, I'll be fine right?"

"I'm sure of it" Dororo began to slip into slip into Bowser, Bowser knew what was happening, Dororo and him where fusing. Bowser felt kinda sad he was doing this. Once Dororo was completely fused, Bowser felt faster, and maybe able to use that shrunken move that Dororo pulled off. Then another pipe came out of the ground.

"Oh boy who am I fighting next..." Bowser walked in the pipe again, and like last time, was whisked away to another land. When he got out, he saw a purple Dragon.

"Well, those last two where easy, huh?"

"Well no, not really"

"Well I, Spyro, shall be your downfall" Spyro began charging a lightning attack, Bowser just kept his arms in front of his face, trying to defend Spyro's move, Spyro then released a huge thunder attack and Bowser still with his eyes shielded walked closer to the dragon, but he felt himself getting low on 'HP', onec Spyro's attack was done, Bowser countered with a shrunken aiming to take Spyro out, due to Bowser's strength, the shrunken grew ten times it's size.

"_Whoa, Bowser that's..."_

"_Wait you can talk to me in my head now?_'

"_I guess I can" _Bowser then tossed the shrunken at Spyro, and due to the attack Spyro pulled off, Spyro fell down on the ground_. _Bowser knew what he need to do.

"_Let me guess, you're eating him now"_

"_Yep"_ Bowser picked up Spyro and shoved Spyro's head in his maw, because of Spyro scales, in was a rough meal. (Wait, did I just use the word 'meal'?) Bowser swallowed up more of Spyro. Bowser was at Spyro's stomach when Spyro woke up.

"Huh, where am I?"

"You're in my stomach now"

"What!" Bowser slurped up Spyro's tail up and Spyro fell in Bowser's stomach.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, I'm assuming I'll absorb you."

"You'll what? Meaning, I'll be apart of you"

"Yeah" Spyro felt like he was becoming liquid,

"What's _happening to me?"_ Bowser felt thunder flowing though his flame pipe. He also saw wings emerge from his back, his horns and tail grew a bit bigger too.

"This is sweet" Another pipe came out of nowhere.

"Well time to head off" Bowser waled in the pipe and warped to another place. This time it was an island, and a sleeping badicoot,

"_Is it that easy?" Dororo said_

"_I think so" Bowser reply_

"_Wait, I can still talk" Spyro asked_

"_Yes" _both replied as Bowser walked over to the bandicoot.

"_Wait, this is Crash Badicoot" _

"_Hmm, he seems to sleep a lot."_

"_Then it should be easy" _Bowser then picked up the bandicoot and rolled him in a ball.

"_Wait, what are you doing?"_

"_Making easier on myself" _Bowser then opened his mouth and plucked the banicoot inside, and took one big swallow. And the bandicoot fell in Bowsers stomach.

"_Well, let me guess, you going to absorb him as well?__**"**_

"_Yep" _Bowser felt a sudden pain in his stomach. What was going on? He looked down and saw that Crash had woken up and was trying to fight back, but in a very confine area, it wouldn't work. Crash was then pressed against Bowser stomach and pulled in, Bowser then felt like he could jump a lot higher, and spin as well.

"Sweet" Another pipe came out of the ground, and Bowser walked towards it.

"_I wonder who you'll be fighting this time" _Bowser walked in the pipe and warped to a new place, and it was another island. There where some stones and a bigger stone in the middle. Then a red thing walked down from from the shrine.

"Intruder, begone."

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

"Then, I, Knuckles, will kill you" Knuckles dashed right for Bowser and tried to punch, but Bowser blocked and started to spin, and hit Knuckles. Knuckles flew to the ground, but got back up. Knuckles then punched at Bowsers crotch.

"Oh, you gonna get it" Bowser then grabbed Knuckles' hand and then punched him square in the chest. Knuckles then got knocked out.

"Hmm... I got an idea..." Bowser then pulled Knuckles to his chest, then suddenly, Bowser and Knuckles became a liquid. Everything was still for a few seconds, and then suddenly, Bowser's shape was reforming. Bowser looked at his tail and hands and saw that both grew larger.

"Hmm, this is great, now my punches will do more damage" Bowser then walked over to the stones and ate then all, including the bigger one. Then Bowser saw that he felt stronger. Bowser saw another pipe appeared, Bowser walked in and then he saw a another city, but it looked more electronic then the last one. Then he saw an orange ottsel, Bowser then walked and picked up the ottsel.

"What is your name?"

"Um... I'm D-Daxter"

"I guess your my next challenger"

"No I don't want to, do what ever you want"

"Is it okay if I eat and absorb you?"

"Sure go ahead, just don't hurt me" Bowser then put Daxter in his maw and swallowed with a big gulp thanks to those Chaos Emeralds. Dater then slid into Bowser belly, and Bowser then felt Daxter forcing himself in Bowser. Bowser helped by hugging his belly and Daxter was pushed and got absorbed, Bowser saw his tail was about ten feet long.

"Hmm... I wonder whats going on." Then antoer pipe came out of the ground and Bowser walked and transported to another place, this time a tower, Bowser then saw a beast walked down from a chair,

"Hello Bowser, my name Goldrak, do you think you can beat me?"

"Well, if I could beat six people, I can do the same to you"  
"Don't get so cocky" Goldrak then pounded his fist on the floor, but Bowser jumped and flapped his wings and headed for the monster. Bowser then used his fire breath and the monster got engulf in flames, Bowser then used his thunder breath and then Goldrak fell over, Bowser then picked him up and started to eat him. Due to the power he gotten, it was easy. Goldrak was absorbed quickly. And Bowser saw his hands and legs getting stronger, his legs were as strong as his arms and hands, he also saw that he became a bit skinnier. Then two pipes diapered, and red and a green.

"_Bowser, take the green if you want to go home, or take the red to fight me"_ Bowser thought it for ten seconds and went to the red pipe. Bowser then saw he was in a cloud land.

"Hello Bowser,it is I, Bahamut it is time, show me what you learned" Bowser then started to spin, then applied thund to himself, he grabbed a shrunken, then he made it grew twenty sizes. He applied fire, earth, water, and thunder to the shrunken and threw it at his opponent and knocked him out. Bowser walked over to the dragon.

"Well, it is time for me to go."

"But I couldn't possibly eat you, you're huge."

"But what did you do to Knuckles?"

"Oh yeah," Bowser grabbed Bahamut and turned then both into liquid. Everything was still, but then, a figure emerged, it was Bowser who now had a Dragon-like form, his wings where huge, as well as his legs, arms, and tail. There was one last pipe that appeared and Bowser walked in it. He was then back in Peach's castle, and then crashed out the roof.

"Is that...?"

"It's Bowser!" Bowser then flew back to his castle, and landed in his chamber . Bowser then sat in his chair and Bowser saw his son walk in.

"Father?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could become a dragon?"

"Probably when you are older" Bowser then picked up his son and placed him on his sholder.

"Want to fly?"

"Sure"

Bowser then started to flap his wings and flew out of his castle and showed Bowser Jr. everything in the Mushroom Kingdom.

. . . .

Brian looked at his laptop,

"Well that was horrible"

"Hey Brian, it's time to go"

"Okay, Eneos, hang on" Brian closed his laptop and headed out the door.


End file.
